Only In The City
by JuSt.AbOuT.cRaZy
Summary: Bella, Alice & Rosalie are flatmates living in New York. You can say their love lives suck so mix in 3 hot guys and you've got yourself a blooming romance. AH ExB AxJ RxE
1. Bad Day?

Hey everyone this is my first Twilight fanfic so read and review. Everyone is human living in New York and for the first few chapters I will probably do a couple of Roaslie and Alice POV's and maybe Jasper's and Emmett's but then I'll focus more on Bella and Edward. I am also open to any constructive criticism so don't hold back. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Thanks xoxo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Only In The City!**

**Chapter 1: Bad Day?**

Bella's POV

My name is Bella Swan, I'm a 24 year old living in New York where I share an apartment with my two best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. I'm a chef working at a 4 star restaurant where my boss is an ass and then I have Mike who won't take no for an answer breathing down my neck every 5 freakin minutes. Not to mention I'm also kind of dating this guy called Ben who is as boring as hell where we've been on about 6 dates and he already thinks we're in this serious relationship. I sure know how to pick them! My love life is in a rut. Enough said. I have long brown hair with brown eyes, I am completely plain looking compared to my two best friends who are two of the most beautiful people I know and I love them to death.

I burst through the door where I saw Alice on the couch watching re-runs of Grey's Anatomy.

"Hey," I said depressingly as I slumped down next to Alice on the couch.

"Hey," she said back at me with a bucket of ice cream in her lap and stuck a large spoonful of the butterscotch flavour in her mouth.

"Watching Grey's again?"

"Yeah, I just can't see why Derek doesn't pick Meredith when he is so unhappy with Addison," she said with the same depressing tone I had used before.

"Bad day?" I knew this because she always watched Grey's Anatomy when she was upset.

"The worst. You?"

"On a scale from 1 to 10 on how bad my day was it would definitely be a 10 or a least a 9.999. Want to talk about it?"

"You first," she said and leaned her head against my shoulder waiting for me to start my explanation.

"Well, firstly it started in the morning when my car wouldn't friggin start so I was late to work _again!_ So my boss threatened to fire me if I kept being late and then Mike hits on me for like the fifth time this week, it seems that the boy can't get it through his thick brain that I am not interested! And then an hour later he sneaks up behind me while I'm chopping vegetables and scares me half to death where I accidentally cut my hand so then I had to get stitches." I showed Alice the bandage wrapped around my hand and I noticed I was already pacing around the room.

"But of course on the way home my car has to stop so it takes me half an hour to get it running again where I come home to my credit card bill of $538.75 because I can totally afford that on a chef's salary. So by the time I've seen my credit card bill I'm thinking my day can't get any worse but oh you know...the elevator just has to be out of order so I walked up eight flights of stairs and to top it all off, I've got a date with Ben in an hour!" I said as I plopped myself back next to Alice on the couch. I was close to tears because I could feel my eyes glazing over so I snatched the bucket of ice-cream out of hand and stuffed what was left into my mouth. I could feel Alice soothing me by patting me on the back.

"Your turn," I said to her, I hoped hers was better than mine. Alice worked at a magazine where she was in charge of the 'style' section, she had amazing taste with a shopping addiction to go along with it.

"Well I don't know if my day was as bad as yours but I handed in the article on body sizes and what we clothing women should wear to suit our curves and shapes to my new editor and by the way did I tell you she is a total grump who needs a good nights sleep, well anyway she totally rejected it so I have to start it all over again so I get started on that and I then take my lunch break but as I'm walking around the corner from my office I stop to cross the road only for a huge truck to drive past in the biggest puddle _ever_ and splashes me with water all over my new dress!" I could tell she was really upset because Alice loved her clothing and took fashion very seriously.

"So then I got back to the office to change and I decide to take the rest of the day off where I'm unable to catch a taxi for an hour but once I do I decide to treat myself to some shopping. I go to my favourite store and I'm at the counter with all these items and I realize that I had dropped my wallet when I was splashed with water so I'm there searching through my bag red-faced while the uptight sales lady is tapping her tiny feet against the shiny floor. So when I come home I had to cancel just about ALL of my credit cards so now I can't do any shopping for the next couple of days," I could hear that the sobs were about to come and I got some tissues ready for her ready to use.

"But that's still not it, when I came home I was in such a bad mood that Tyler called and he kept on bugging me to come out with him tonight and I just snapped and dumped him! Over the phone! Who does that? But then again I didn't really have strong feelings for him in the first place."

Her eyes were watering up now and I could tell she was just overwhelmed by everything that happened and all I could do was just sit here and comfort her.

"Alice, look its okay, its not the end of the world and I have to admit that I didn't really like Tyler anyway, man he was annoying!"

This cheered Alice up a bit because she laughed at my comment. "Plus if it helps I think I'm going to dump Ben tonight, I just don't know how."

"Oh thank god! You were starting to scare me there!" She laughed while I had a confused look on my face. Scare her?

"Well Rosalie and I were just wondering how long it would take you to figure out that you could do better than Ben. He's just so boring not to mention sensitive, too sensitive-its not normal but it's better late then never right it only took you 5 d-"

"6 dates"

"Oh..right. 6 dates to figure all of this out."

"Alice why didn't you or Rosalie tell me this?"

"We couldn't just say we hate the guy you're dating, that would make us bad friends!"

"I guess you have a point," I laughed and then we heard the door snap open. We quickly turned our heads to the noise and saw that I was Rosalie and boy was she angry.

"Uh-oh," I whispered to Alice and she had the same scared look on her face that I had. Rosalie stormed over to where we were kicking anything in the way. She brought a pillow to her face and screamed...

"SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I think she might be angry," I said sarcastically, Alice smirked.

She left the pillow on her face for a couple of minutes where she took it off when she was calm enough.

"I just had the worst effing day ever," she said as she looked at us deadly in the eyes.

"Ditto," Alice and I said at the same time.

"Well I bet your day doesn't involve a cheating boyfriend."

"What?"

"Yeah that right! I walked in on Eric totally doing another girl on his couch. Some chick called Lauren! If there was one word to describe her it would be slut! Plus if you think that's pathetic then you should've seen the lie he came up with and once he realized that I couldn't be convinced, he dumped me! Just like that. Me! I, Rosalie Hale does not get dumped, I have never been dumped. I've always been the dumper not the dumpee! Ugh!"

"Wait a minute. Weren't you going to dump him?..." Ok, I was confused.

"Yeah Bella but that's besides the point."

"How?"

"He isn't supposed to dump me, I'm supposed to dump him!"

"Right. Of course."

"I don't know if this helps but I dumped Tyler today..." Alice said cautiously.

"Really, that is so great Alice, Tyler was getting really annoying also but you know what? I don't need a man to keep me satisfied. I'm am an independent woman who can live on her own and doesn't need to depend on anyone from the male species to be happy. Men are asses."

Rosalie plopped herself in the middle of me and Alice, then she stole the remote. I bet she was going to put it on Entertainment Tonight.

"Hey! I was watching Grey's Anatomy!"

"Well, I'm watching Entertainment Tonight." See.

I got up and walked to the bathroom where I had a quick shower and then I went back into my room where an outfit was already waiting to be worn. Alice.

"Alice, you do know that I can dress myself."

"Bella just because you are going to dump Ben tonight doesn't mean you can't dress up nice. Have you not heard the saying 'dress to impress'? It's still a date and you are going to be seen in public. What you wear is a reflection of the kind of person you are," she said it as if it was so obvious and it made me feel kind of stupid.

"You mean a reflection of the kind person _you _are?" Alice just smirked at me when Rosalie came running into the room.

"Did I just hear Alice say that you were going to ditch Ben tonight?" I nodded.

"Thank God!" Why did they keep saying that? "I was beginning to think that you had some kind of brain cancer that made you delusional." Gee, thanks.

"Well I just don't know, how I'm going to break up with him? I really don't want to hurt his feelings," plus if I knew him well he would probably just start crying which is the least of what I wanted.

"Who cares about his feelings. He is a d-o-r-k!" She said exasperatedly but it was kind of true, Ben is a dork.

"Ok well I still think that letting him down gently is the way to go."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Look Bella I suggest that you hurry up if you want to make your date in time." Alice said and pointed to the clock. Shoot! It was 6:40, I had only 20 minutes to make it to the restaurant in time and I wasn't even dressed. I ran across my room grabbed my things and quickly did my make-up. I put on my dress and shoes and ran out to the lounge room where Alice and Rosalie were fighting over who got the last chocolate cookie. **(Dress and shoes in my profile.)**

"Ok so what do you think?" I asked them.

"Bella you look hot! Ben doesn't know what he's losing," Alice said and I could feel my face going red.

"Ok I have to go now. Don't fight too much while I'm gone. Bye," God knows I'm the only one who can keep the place in one piece with those two messing about. I shut the door while I head some muffled goodbyes and I went over to the elevator. "Crap," I muttered when it had an out of order sign. I was about to speed walk down 8 flights of stair with Christian Louboutin Pumps on, this was going to be painful.

I ended up only slipping once when I made it out of my apartment building without spilling any blood, I felt very proud. If I drove my car I would've never gotten there so I caught a taxi and made it to the restaurant with 30 seconds to spare. Running on time was never one of my strong points in life, especially in high school. I saw Ben waiting outside nest to the doors of the building and I felt a rush of guilt of what I was going to do, he was just so sensitive and breakable. I got out of the taxi and he started walking over to me with a large goofy grin on his face. Ugh! More guilt! _Ok say something don't just stand there like an idiot_, I thought.

"H-hey Ben," I stuttered.

"Hi Bella," he said shyly this was going to be one long dinner.


	2. A Beautiful Girl

Hey everyone, thanks to those 4 people who reviewed my last chapter lol. So this chapter is going to be a very short one but I'm gonna update with a longer one probably in the next day or so after I get this one out. So this chapter is going to be Jasper's POV where he first sees Alice which was earlier in the day. The next chapter will be about Bella and her date and just so anyone knows Jacob won't be in this story because no offense to any Jacob lovers but I just don't like him and he ruins things for me. Ok well thanks for reading. I accept any constructive criticism. xoxo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: A Beautiful Girl**

**Jasper's POV:**

I hate Monday's, they're the worst. I was on my coffee break thinking about the party Emmett my flatmate threw last night without discussing it with me or Edward, my other flatmate beforehand. He invited about 100 people or more and got our place completely trashed and now it reeks of alcohol and old cheese for some strange reason. So now we're making Emmett clean every inch of the apartment and not letting him throw any more parties since our landlord also threatened to kick us out of the building if we had another one as big as the last. But right now I'm just trying to get away from my bickering clients who were giving me the biggest migraine ever.

Of course if you don't know yet, my name Jasper Whitlock and I live in New York with my two idiot best friends where I share a pretty big apartment with them. I am a lawyer and my relationship status is currently single. Well you can't really blame me for being single though, New York is full of crazy women but if you said that to Emmett his reply would probably be that 'New York is also full of really hot women though.' Yeah that sure makes up for a lot of the craziness I've seen.

I walked out of Starbucks where I was on my way back to my office building when I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, she was small and she had short pixie-like hair. She was just so gorgeous and before I knew it I was walking in the opposite direction of my building towards her way. I kept on walking hoping I could catch up to her so I could talk to her. She stopped at a road waiting to cross when a huge truck drove right into a big puddle of water which sprayed all over the beautiful girl, for a second she looked like she was in shock and when she looked down to see her dress ruined she looked so pissed off.

"You have to be kidding me!" She said loud enough to hear her say. She then tried to wipe some of the muddy water off her legs and dress and speed-walked back into the direction of way she came from. I tried to catch up to her but she was really fast for a person who was wearing high heels. That's when I saw a wallet, it looked expensive and I realised that it was _hers_. I picked it up before anyone else could and saw an id card, it was for a magazine building that was nearby. I took it out and saw that it belonged to one Mary Alice Brandon which was next to the cutest picture of her. I laughed because she was winking in the picture, just from this I knew she was a bubbly person and I wanted to get to know her.

I looked at my watch I had about 15 minutes of my coffee break left, enough time I would say to bring the wallet to Mary Alice and make it back to my clients in time. I started running in the direction of the building and made it to the large glass doors. I walked in and let me tell you it was _huge!_ It took me about 5 minutes to actually find the front desk but I finally did. I walked up to the desk and saw a young man sitting behind it with an expensive looking suit on.

"Can I help you?" He said.

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone." I replied, he seemed nice enough.

"Ok, what's their name?"

"Her name is Mary Alice Brandon, I have something of hers that I want to return."

"Oh Alice? What a nice girl but she just left like ten seconds before you came to me. Sorry, did you want to leave the thing you were going to return and I can give it to her tomorrow?" So she was going to be here tomorrow huh? No way was I going to pass up this opportunity to meet her.

"Umm...No that's okay, I think I have to give her this in person. I'll come back tomorrow morning. Thank You."

"No problem." He went back to his computer and I exited the building where I made it back to my clients with a goofy smile. My colleague Kale noticed this unfortunately.

"What's up with you?" He said suspiciously.

"Nothing, just a really good coffee," he didn't look convinced.

"Must be a pretty good coffee then if you have a goofy smile like that plastered on your face. Did you meet someone while you were getting your coffee?"

"No, it's just a really really good coffee," I lied but technically I didn't meet anyone...

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled and as he walked off.

But it wasn't the coffee, it was the girl. It was weird, I hadn't spoken a word to her and she already had this effect of me like some kind of hold. She was someone I had to meet and that was going to be tomorrow. I couldn't wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK read and review please and I will put in a chapter of Alice and Jasper's first meeting in the next week probably.


	3. Date with the Devil

Thanks for those who review which wasn't much but I did get more hits than I thought I would though. This chapter has Bella's date with Ben and has Bella's POV and I'll do Edward's POV of the dinner next chapter. Then the chpater after that I'm going to do Rosalie's POV when she meets Emmett so I'll try and get that up in the next couple of days but sorry if it isn't until next weekend because school starts back up for me tomorrow. Eek!!! R&R xoxo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Date with the Devil**

**Bella's POV:**

The waitress led us over to our table and seated us where she gave us our menus and left for us to decide what we wanted. It was awkward and I didn't know what to say or what to talk about...maybe the weather? No, just act smoothly.

"So...How was your day?" I asked.

"Yeah, uh-huh. You?" It was a bit obvious he wasn't paying attention because his eyes were fixed on the menu in his hands and he hadn't even made eye contact with me since we sat down. Jeez what was on the menu? Naked women?

"My day was horrible."

"Really, that's great babe!" I was right he definitely wasn't listening to me and did he just call me _babe?_ I could feel the anger rising up inside of me and I knew the emotion was showing on my face. I _hated_ being called babe so I decided this was my moment of courage to break up with him.

"Ben," I started forcefully. "I think it's time that we-"

"Have you decided what you would like to order?" Unbelievable. The damn waitress interrupted me! I was about to say no when Ben spoke.

"Yes we will both have the Chicken Alfredo with 2 beers with a side of bread sticks. Thanks." He said while giving our menus to the waitress. This was getting ridiculous and I was getting really pissed off. He just ordered for me without asking me what I wanted first. What an _ass_! Not to mention I wasn't a big fan of beer but he should know that because I told him that on our 1st date _and_ our 2nd date! Plus isn't beer a bit cheap for a date?....

The waitress left and this was definitely it, I was breaking up with him at this moment. Until he spoke before me again. He grabbed my hands in his and stared into my eyes. Oh god.

"Bella I know we've only been going out for a while but I feel like I have this really strong connection with you," Yeah, right! He continued, "So I wanted to give you this so I can prove my commitment to our relationship," he said. I wanted to reply by saying 'what relationship?' But instead he slid a long silver box across the table towards me and motioned me to open it. Great he was buying me things now, how was I going to be able to break it off. I opened the box and inside there was a diamond bracelet that I had seen before but I couldn't remember where. **(Bracelet in my profile.)**

"Whoa," was all I could say.

"I saw you eyeing it when we were walking past the jewelry store a couple of dates ago," he said with a goofy smile on his face. This was killing me because not only was it making it harder for me to break up with him but the bracelet cost more than my whole wardrobe put together.

"Ah Ben, I really can't accept this."

"Sure you can."

"No, really I can't."

"Well, why not?"

"It's just I know how much this costs and it makes me feel so guilty that you've spent this much money on me." Or it could be the fact that I'm about to dump you.....

"Don't feel guilty, just accept it."

"Ben, no. Take it back," I said firmly. He looked hurt. Oh, the guilt!

"Fine," he said stubbornly. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Sure." As he left, I put my head into my hands. I didn't know what to do and I could tell that I had a lot of eyes on me since I just rejected Ben's gift. I pulled out my cell phone out my purse and called Rosalie. She picked up on the second ring.

"Bella?"

"Hey Rosalie, I need help."

"Haven't you broken up with him yet?" She let out a groan.

"No, I was about to, twice! But each time something interrupted. And to make matters worse he told me he was committed to our 'relationship' and to prove that he gave me a really really really expensive _diamond_ bracelet!"

"What? Really! No way! How many carets?"

"Rosalie! Focus on the big issue here. How the hell am I going to break up with him now."

"Well if you're planning on dumping him you can't possibly accept the bracelet. So you should give that back to him first."

"I said I couldn't accept it and then he got upset and went off into the bathroom. So now I'm at the table alone speaking to you trying to find a way to do this while trying to not to cause a scene plus I think the tables around me are currently eavesdropping on our conversation!" Rosalie laughed and then I could hear her telling Alice about my situation on the other end when I heard her laugh also.

"This is so not funny!"

"You have to admit it kind of is."

"No it is not and what am I going to do? He going to come out soon."

"Just tell him the truth, he needs to grow some backbone so this will be a good experience for him okay and what is he doing in the bathroom. It's been a while don't you think?"

"Yeah it has," just as I said that I saw the door to the men's room open and Ben coming out. "Shoot! He's coming, I gotta go, see you at home," I rushed.

"Ok good luck," she said and I hung up the phone and put it next to my glass.

Ben came over to his seat and his face looked flushed and his eyes were a bit red. Please don't tell me he was crying.

"Hey, who was that?" He asked so I put on a pokerface and lied.

"No one, wrong number." he seemed to buy it so I knew this was my chance once and for all. "Ben look I think it's time for us to go our separate ways. I just don't think that we have the same interests and we're heading towards different futures. It's just not the right time." I cringed, I can't believe I just used that line 'it's not the right time.' What was I thinking?

"So you're breaking up with me?" He sounded so broken.

"Yeah...I'm really really sorry." His eyes started to water, oh my god I really wish I weren't me right now.

"But we were doing great in our relationship!" He sobbed.

"Ben! We were hardly in a relationship!" I said, most of the restaurant was looking at our table by now. Boy, do I know how to pick them.

"Ben please stop crying." I whispered over the table.

"I'm not crying!" Even more people were looking now.

"Then why are your eyes watering?" This was pissing me off. I sunk down into my chair and put my hand to my head where it sat just above my eyes just in case anyone would recognise me.

"This is so embarrassing," I muttered.

"Well you weren't the one who just got dumped were you now." Ben said. That was it I was just about to snap.

"Well at least I'm not the one who is so emotionally unstable!" I yelled.

"Emotionally unstable! You're the cold hearted-bitch at this table girly!"

"Girly? What is with you and little pet names. God! And I am not a cold-hearted bitch but then again I can't exactly keep up with your uncontrollable mood swings can I? Can anyone say PMS?!" _Everyone_ was staring now.

"You know what I don't even know why I'm still here." I grabbed my purse and speed-walked out of the restaurant, just as our meals were coming out. I walked out onto the street where I put my hand out for a taxi. As it came towards me, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped out of fright, I was not to be messed with right now. I turned around and saw the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. He had messy bronze coloured hair with green eyes and had the most handsome face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he said in a soft voice. I was surprised I wasn't trembling at my knees. I kept a straight face.

"That's fine, did you want something?" Please let it be my phone number. Please. Please.

"No, you just left this back in the restaurant, I came out here to give it back to you." Oh. Great. He saw what just happened. Could my day get any better?

"Oh, thanks," I said as I turned around to get into the cab.

"Wait!" He said. I tuned around.

"I just wanted to tell you that you didn't deserve to be spoken like that by that ass for a guy and that I don't think you're a cold-hearted bitch." I smiled.

"Thanks but you don't even know me..."

"I know, but I'm a pretty good judge of character."

I chuckled, "I wish I could say the same."

He chuckled too, "Ok, well I should probably get back to my friend."

"Yeah, sorry, but what's your name?"

"Edward."

"I'm -"

"Bella. Yeah I already know," he said sheepishly.

"How did you know?" I wondered.

"I heard that guy say it so I just assumed."

"Oh, well I should get going then."

"Bye Bella," I smiled and got into the cab.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I know it was really bad, I'll try and make it better next time.


	4. My Angel

Hey everybody, I am so sorry that I haven't posted in like 4 weeks I think its been but I'm posting now right...? Well anyway thank you to anybody who has waited for this update and stuck around enough to read it. So this chapter has Edwards POV of Bella's dinner with Ben and I really hope this chapter is better than the last one (I really didn't like the last chapter). I'll probably update again in the next week. Bye guys xoxo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: My Angel

Edward's POV:

Emmett and I went out for dinner to a local restaurant because it was practically impossible for us to stay in our apartment for more than a hour because of the putrid smell that actually started to hurt your eyes if you were there for to long. I just came back from a meeting from work and Emmett just came back from the club he owns which is of course is where he learnt how to throw such 'great' parties.

We were walking down the street while Emmett was rambling on about how Jasper was acting really weird when he got back from work today but I must say he did have a goofy smile on.

"Maybe he met a girl," I said. Emmett snorted.

"You're kidding right? This is Jasper we're talking about you know. Seriously I wonder what's with that guy though, it's like no one in New York is good enough for him. Man, his standards are way to high! He's getting more and more like you everyday!" I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett have you ever thought that maybe you're standards are just way too low?"

"No Eddie. I just happen to have more fun than you guys."

"Whatever." I hated it when he called me Eddie.

We walked into the restaurant and was seated by a waitress who I noticed to be eyeing both of us closely like we were toys when Emmett noticed he started flirting with her shamelessly. I just shook my head to myself in disapproval.

"What?" he asked like he didn't know what I meant.

We ordered our food and that's when I saw an angel. She was absolutely beautiful, she had long wavy brown hair with brown eyes to match. She was pale and had a heart-shaped face. I gawked at her while I suddenly heard muffled laughter coming from across the table. I glared over to Emmett and I knew he noticed me staring at the beautiful girl. In the corner of my eye I saw that the angel was with another man and I felt the expression on my face fall, for some reason I was filled with jealousy. I shouldn't but I just do, it was weird because I've never been this jealous over anybody before and I don't even know the girl!

"So...Did you do anything exciting today...?" I said poorly trying to shed some of the attention away from me.

"Umm...no...not really. Ok I'm now suspicious, you've never asked something like that to me before." Damn! He's onto me.

"Well can't a friend ask another friend how his day was?"

"Yeah well a friend can but you know...you're Edward so, no you can't."

"Ok forget I asked. Jeez." He laughed.

"Sorry Eddikins I know you're just trying to distract yourself from that hottie over there. I couldn't help but mess with you." I blushed, I never blush! What was this girl doing to me? I don't even know he name. Emmett noticed and laughed. I needed to distract so I started reading every detail on the menu but then I suddenly noticed that I was eavesdropping on the girls conversation with her date.

"Yes we will both have the Chicken Alfredo with 2 beers with a side of bread sticks. Thanks." The guy she was with said, I looked up where the waitress left and I saw the gorgeous girl's face, she obviously looked angry that he had ordered for her but he didn't take notice. I saw her mouth open as if she was about to say something until he took her hands and held them. I felt more jealousy, I wanted to be the guy to hold her hands. She stared at them wide-eyed.

"Bella I know we've only been going out for a while but I feel like I have this really strong connection with you, so I wanted to give you this so I can prove my commitment to our relationship," he slid a long silver box across the table towards and motioned for her to open it. She picked up and opened the box, her mouth fell open. But other than that I found out her name, Bella, it suited her. It meant beautiful in Italian and it couldn't have been more right. Bella, Bella, Bella, I could get used to saying that.

"Whoa," is all she could say.

"I saw you eyeing it when we were walking past that jewelry store a couple of dates ago," her date replied and Bella looked like she was in pain, this was never a look I wanted to see on a girl as beautiful as she was.

"Ah Ben, I really can't accept this," my angel said to him awkwardly. Wait, hold up! Did I just call he my angel? What was happening to me? That was when I heard Emmett clear his throat I looked over to him with sharp eyes and he had a smirk on his face. It was then I noticed that I had been staring at the girl and her date for the past few minutes without breaking my gaze.

"Hmm?" I said to him.

"Nothing, its just that I think people are gonna think it's a bit weird with you staring at that chick consistently like that for that long."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I shrugged but I did and I didn't want him to know that. He'll bug me for days about this.

"I swear you're acting as weird as Jasper now," he muttered.

The waitress came over to our table to give us our food and I noticed the beautiful girl's date leaving the table for the bathroom with a hurt look on his face. She must've rejected his gift and I felt a surge of pride. I looked over to where the girl was and she was dialing a number on her phone, she looked a bit agitated.

"Hey Rosalie, I need help," Bella said into her phone. She must be talking to a friend. She then said, "no, I was about to, twice! But each time something interrupted. And to make matters worse he told me he was committed to our 'relationship' and to prove that he gave me a really really really expensive diamond bracelet!" What was she going to do twice? Break up with him? Oh I hope so!

"Rosalie! Focus on the big issue here. How the hell am I going to break up with him now," she replied to this Rosalie girl. She was breaking up with him! Yes!

"Ok dude! What is so interesting at that table that you can't even listen to me. I have problems also you know," Emmett said in a whiny voice.

"Oh I know you have problems," he glared.

"Well fine but you know I'm so going to bug you about this for days on end now you know."

"Yeah I know," I murmured. I turned my head back to the table.

"This is so not funny!" She said, I smiled a bit thinking of the amusement her friend was getting out of this. "No it is not and what am I going to do? He going to come out soon." I looked towards Emmett and now he was listening to the conversation, obviously to see what I was keeping all of my attention to. I looked over to the bathroom, her date was taking a long time. What was he doing? Crying?

"Psst, hey, fill me in. What's been happening with that chick? You've been eavesdropping on her entire date so far so you should know most of it," he whispered. I rolled my eyes at Emmett, even though he was a guy he was an even bigger gossiper. I filled him in on what I thought was happening so far thinking that I might as well, he already knew that I knew so there was no point in fighting it. I finished and Emmett chuckled mostly at how pathetic I was. I looked back over to where Bella was sitting. She put her phone down on the table beside her and her date walked over. He had red puffy eyes and it was obvious that my earlier joke was true, he was crying. Emmett and I tried to muffle our laughter.

"Hey, who was that?" He asked.

"No one, wrong number," she lied. "Ben look I think it's time for us to go our separate ways. I just don't think that we have the same interests and we're heading towards different futures. It's just not the right time." I saw her cringe, I would have to if I had used the line 'it's just not the right time.'

"So you're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah...I'm really really sorry." His eyes started to water, I felt sorry for Bella. "But we were doing great in our relationship!" He sobbed. Emmett started laughing uncontrollably but low enough to not draw to much attention to our table. But it was pretty funny.

"Ben! We were hardly in a relationship!" She nearly shouted and most of the restaurant was looking in her direction by now. "Ben please stop crying," she whispered over the table.

"I'm not crying!" Emmett started laughing even more and I tried to not show my laughter.

"Then why are your eyes watering?" I could tell she was pissed. She slid down in her chair and muttered, "this is so embarrassing."

"Well you weren't the one who just got dumped were you now," he replied.

"Well at least I'm not the one who is so emotionally unstable!" She yelled back, this made me like her even more, I loved a girl who could stand up for herself. Love? Ok seriously what is wrong with me?

"Emotionally unstable! You're the cold hearted-bitch at this table girly!" Bitch? Now I was getting pretty angry, I could feel my blood starting to boil under my skin and I was about to get up and walk over to her table to defend her when Emmett kicked me in the shin. Hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I said over to him in pain.

"Sorry but you looked like you were getting pretty hyped up over this guy and I didn't want you going over there and budding into her business and then make a fool of yourself," he chuckled.

"What are you laughing at now?"

"Nothing really just imagining you doing what I just said and plus that hot chick just accused her 'boyfriend' -he said using his fingers for the quotation marks- of having PMS," he laughed. I looked up to see that Bella was storming out of the restaurant while leaving her date with his heads in his hands, probably trying to wipe away the tears. That's when I noticed her phone left on the table, I acted without thinking a quickly got up from the table without giving Emmett a chance to stop me and walked over to the table she was at. I took the phone and started walking in the opposite direction. I heard a "hey!" Most likely from the guy Bella was having her date with and a, "where are you going?" From Emmett. I exited the restaurant in hopes to quickly catch her and I saw her sticking her arm out waiting for a taxi. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped and blushed. Oh God! She looked so beautiful, was it possible for someone to have this much beauty? I never thought so until now.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," I said in a soft voice as I stared into her eyes - they were mesmerizing.

"That's fine, did you want something?" Yeah I do. Can I please please have your number? But instead I said,

"No, you just left this back in the restaurant, I came out here to give it back to you."

"Oh, thanks," she said and then started turning to head for the cab that was waiting for her. Did I hear some disappointment in her voice? No I couldn't have, why would she want me? But I had to say something else if this was the only encounter I was ever going to have with her so I was going to make it longer than a conversation that consisted of four sentences.

"Wait!" I yelled, she turned around.

"I just wanted to tell you that you didn't deserve to be spoken like that by that ass for a guy and that I don't think you're a cold-hearted bitch." I smiled. Oh! Just smooth Edward, remind her of something that I bet she would've rather forgotten. You sure no how to make it into a girl's heart! I said to myself.

"Thanks but you don't even know me..." I want to know you though...

I smiled, "I know, but I'm a pretty good judge of character." She chuckled.

"I wish I could say the same." I chuckled also.

After that I didn't know what to say, it was as if I had a complete mind blank. Why did this beautiful girl have such an effect on me? And why was she making me ask myself so many of these questions in one night? So I panicked and I had to say something stupid.

"Ok, well I should probably get back to my friend."

"Yeah, sorry, but what's your name?" She asked me.

"Edward," I replied.

"I'm -"

"Bella. Yeah I already know," I said sheepishly. Great now she's going to think you're some kind of psycho stalker. What the hell is wrong with you?

"How did you know?" She said but she didn't seem freaked or anything which was surprising.

"I heard that guy say it so I just assumed."

"Oh, well I should get going then." Bye my angel.

"Bye Bella," I said back to her and she smiled while getting into her cab.

I walked back into the restaurant in a bit of a daze and slowly got back into my seat with a smile on my face. I didn't snap out of my daze until I noticed that Emmett was unusually quiet and then I noticed that he was staring at me waiting for an explanation on why I just ditched him suddenly like that. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, I didn't have any words. Emmett realised this and just shook his head while his smirk grew.

"Just like Jasper," he muttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again I am sorry about not updating sooner but I am going to try and get the next chapter out within the week. So please stick around and review - they encourage me to keep going. Also I really need some ideas on what Edward's job should be, tell me anyway (through review or email), I just can't think of anything! Plus I'd prefer it if it was a job that would pay well other than things like an actor, singer or things like that, I just don't really see him in the entertainment business and I also want to avoid him being a doctor because that's too predictable. Thanks again. Bye xoxo


End file.
